My Mechanic Boy
by Yuhimekaru Michiru Stezwarl
Summary: "Maukah jadi pacarku?" Tanya wanita berbola mata berwarna coklat itu, Lucy yang merona pipinya. "Ta.. tapi aku... sudah punya pacar" Jawab Gray ragu dan terbata-bata. "Aku tak peduli,, jadikan aku yang kedua" Balas Lucy dengan yakin.
1. Chapter 1

**My Mechanic boy, My love **

**Pairing : Gray X Lucy **

**Part I **

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima But Fanfic ini punya saya XD**

Hola.. ni dia ceritaku.. GrayLu yang dipesen sama Mako-chan.. Hehee.. kebetulan aku udah pernah buat jadi langsung aja kupikir ngepost .. heheh ^^

Yosh jadi ini ceritanya , 2 chapter shot :3

Mohon reviewnya buat saya.. kripik, saran, silahkan, terbuka untuk umum (?) XD

**"Kau mau minum?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang , bermata besar berwarna coklat menyodorkan minuman kaleng kepada seorang pria.**

**"Hmm.. trim's" Jawab Pria itu berambut abu-abu, bermata sipit sambil mengambil minuman yang disodorkan oleh wanita itu.**

**"You welcome" Balas wanita itu lalu duduk di sebelah pria itu.**

**"Tanganmu penuh dengan oli begitu juga dengan bajumu.. tanganmu luka-luka.. gara-gara tadi memperbaiki ban mobil itu" Sambungnya.**

**"Ya begitulah.. namanya juga pekerjaan" Jawab Pria itu.**

**"Gray" Panggil wanita itu.**

**"Iya Lucy" Jawab pria berambut abu-abu, Gray dengan santainya.**

**"Maukah jadi pacarku?" Tanya wanita berbola mata berwarna coklat itu, Lucy yang merona pipinya.**

**"Ta.. tapi aku... sudah punya pacar" Jawab Gray ragu dan terbata-bata.**

**"Aku tak peduli,, jadikan aku yang kedua" Balas Lucy dengan yakin.**

"Ternyata 3 bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu" Gumam lucy dalam hati seraya memikirkan kejadian itu.

"Lucy.." Sapa Gray seraya tertawa kecil.

"Gray" Balas Lucy lalu mereka soft kiss.

"Mau minum?" Tanya Lucy seraya menyerahkan minuman soda ke Gray.

"Hah.. Thanks"'Jawab Gray lalu mengambil minuman soda , membuka dan meminumnya.

"Apa besok kita bisa kencan?" Tanya Lucy lalu meminum minuman soda yang ia rebut dari tangan Gray.

"Hah.. entahlah.. pacarku juga mengajakku pergi besok.." Jawab Gray.

"Hmm.. begitu" Balas Lucy lesu.

" Tapi aku pasti mengajakmu pergi kencan kok.. tapi ga sekarang " Ucap Gray seraya mengelus pipi Lucy.

"Tanganmu kotor tahu" Teriak Lucy seraya merona pipinya.

"Gpp lah.." Balas Gray lalu mengambil sapu tangannya dari saku celana lalu mengelap pipi Lucy.

Lucy hanya diam dengan pipi bak tomat (?) merasakan kehangatan tangan Gray yang besar dan hangat.

"Tangan besar ini akan slalu ku rasakan bersamamu" Gumam Lucy dalam hatinya.

~Keesokkan Harinya~

"Hei nee chan.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak seseorang pria berambut kuning yang melihat Lucy membongkar isi lemari bajunya.

"Pakai ini.. hari ini nee chan pinjam kamu.. buat jadi pacar nee chan.." Balas Lucy sambil menyerahkan baju yang ia obrak abrik dari lemari.

"Nani? watashi? aku ga mau nee chan..." Jawab adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Sudah.. lakukan saja Eve.." Ucap Lucy lalu membereskan semua pakaian yang ia obrak abrik.

"O iya.. ganti baju di kamar nee chan aja.. 10 menit kemudian .. nee chan tunggu di taman.. ni kuncilah rumah" Sambungnya seraya menyerahkan kunci rumah itu ke adik laki-lakinya, Eve.

(Evenya kencan sama author aja.. XD #ditabok..)

10 menit tlah berlalu, Eve keluar dengan baju dalam putih singlet (Sebatas pundak) dengan jas hitam yang tak ia kancing. (Keren :3)

"Ayo ikut nee chan" Ucap Lucy lalu menarik tangan Eve.

"Eh.. tunggu nee chan.. jangan buru-buru" Balas Eve.

Sejenak Eve melihat nee channya dari belakang lalu bergumam " Nee chan cantik.. padahal dirumah berantakan".

"Aku akan menyusulmu Gray" Gumam Lucy yang masih menarik tangan adiknya.

**~Flash back on~**

**"Selesai" Ucap Gray lalu menaruh sapu tangannya ke sakunya lagi.**

**"Ah Gray.." Panggil Lucy.**

**"Apa?" Tanya Gray.**

**"Kau akan berkencan dengan pacarmu kemana?" Tanya Lucy balik.**

**"Ah.. panggil saja dia Juvia" Jawab Gray.**

**"Ah.. iya.. kau akan berkencan dengan Juvia kemana?" Tanya Lucy yang udah diralat kata-katanya.**

**"Hmm.. di oninawa cafe tepat jam 10 pagi.. emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gray.**

**"Ah.. tidak.. tidak.. hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja" Jawab Lucy seraya sweatdrop.**

**"Begitu.. yasudah.. aku mau kerja dulu.. pulanglah ini udah sore,, bengkel ini juga sudah mau tutup" Ucap Gray.**

**Lalu Lucy pun pulang dengan otak picik yang berjalan di kepalanya. XD**

**~FLASH BACK OFF~**

Sesampai mereka di oninawa cafe.

"Jaga sikapmu biar lebih tenang dan jangan panggil nee-chan oke?" Ucap Lucy.

"Baiklah" Jawab Eve lemas.

Mereka pun berpapasan dengan Juvia dan Gray yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Oh.. hai Gray.." Sapa Lucy sambil menggandeng pacar bohongannya.

Sejenak dari raut muka Gray terkejut lalu menyapa Lucy.

"Hi.." Balas Gray.

"Siapa dia say?" Tanya wanita yang bergandengan tangan dengan Gray, rambut biru dengan style feminim.

"Ah.. dia temanku juvia.. kenalkan dia Lucy.. dan itu.." Ucap Gray lalu terpotong.

"Eve" Ucap Eve dengan raut muka yang agak tidak senang.

"Ya Eve" Jawab Gray.

"Salam kenal" Ucap mereka sambil bersalaman. (Lebaran kali) XD

"By the way.. kalian kemana?" Tanya Eve yang sok-sokan jadi pacar bohongannya Lucy.

"Itu oninawa cafe" Jawab Gray.

"Wah bisa bareng donk.. kebetulan kami juga mau kesana.. iya kan say?" Ucap Lucy ke Eve seraya menggandeng erat tangan pacar bohongannya itu.

"I.. iya.. udah yuk masuk" Balas Eve lalu mereka pun masuk ke cafe itu.

~to be contiunued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy X gray part II **

**mechanic boy, my boy **

**Rated : T**

**genre: Romance**

Tadaaa.. author come back ^_

Udh berapa lama aku tinggalin ni XD

#lebeh, dihajar reader, Ampun XD

Nah udah balik lgi ni dg 2 chapter 2 ending XD

Thanks juga bwt reviwer yang setia dan baik hati ^w^

**mako-chan**

**KYAAAAA... TERIMA KASIH BANGET! aku gak tahu harus bilang apa lagi! pokoknya terima kasih!  
Lucy licik, ya! hehehe... dia sepertinya mau membuat Gray cemburu, deh!**

Hahha,,, sama" mako chan ^^ , heheh, dia cman mau deket aja sama gray sh XD

**Chidory-chan**

**NaZa-nya lg dong viona-san#sambilpuppyeye  
...tp yg ini bgus kok...  
Keep writing...cemungut clalu**

Sip chidory chan, lg diproses nyuu~~, thanks ya udh cemangatin, keep spilit #plak XD

**Akemi Yui**

**Maaf nih sebelumnya, aku agak bingung *eh  
mungkin apa yang kamu tulis gak ada pembatas antara FlashBack dan sekarang, terus juga ini kecepatan -' lain kali pelan ya ? Dan juga kurang penjelasan.**

Please continue ? I hope so :) #Yoroshiku

Aye, yui nyan , udh ku perbaiki kok, thanks kritiknya, hheheh,, lain kali bklan ku pelanin lg deh dan kasih penjlasan XD

Yup" .. yoroshiku nee :3

**ai2 lucky **

**yo Author-chan... tampaknya aku jadi pereview pertama ya..hohoho (Abaikan -_-")  
oke.. gak banyak deh... aku cuma mau bilang Hati-hati dengan fans Gray ya karena ficmu ini, dan kalo bisa jangan lewat jalan sepi setiap kamu keluar rumah..hehe xD  
sekian dan terima kasih**

Lucky chan.. heheh.. iya, mkasih ya jd pereview pertama :3

Heheheheh XD ampun deh sama fans GrayVia #Sembah sujud *plakh* XD

Sama-sama :3

Nah, reviewers, ni lanjutannya, please RnR :3

Gomen lama update #sembah sujud ke reader dan reviewers

Eve duduk dengan Juvia sedangkan Lucy duduk dengan Gray, duduk bertukar pasangan namun berhadapan.

"Panas banget hari ini ya" Say Lucy membuka pembicaraan seraya membuka jaket berwarna krem yang ia kenakan.

"Iya Lucy-chan" Jawab Juvia.

"Sebetulnya jaket ini kubuka agar bisa megang tangan kiri Gray " Ujar Lucy dalam hati.

Ia letakkan jaket tepat dimana tangannya dan Gray.

Dibalik jaket itu mereka bergandengan tangan tanpa sepengetahuan Juvia. Ya bisa dibilang Lucy tipikal nekat :v . *ditabok* XD

Gray yang tampaknya tak menyukai suasana seperti ini memutuskan untuk ... tenenenenggg.. XDD *dihajar pembaca* XD

Memutuskan untuk "Aku ke belakang dulu".

Gray pun ke belakang.

"Ah.. aku juga mau ke belakang.. kebelet.." Ucap Lucy lalu ke toilet.

Ia bukan kebelet namun menunggu Gray yang keluar dari toilet.

"Lama amat dia keluar" Gumam Lucy dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba "treeekkk" suara pintu toilet terbuka.

"Gra.. yy.." Ucap Lucy yang ternyata bukan Gray melainkan Juvia.

"Hi Lucy.." Sapa Juvia.

"Hi" Balas Lucy.

"Untung ga didenger" Ucap Lucy dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah kenal Gray berapa lama?" Tanya Juvia.

"Setengah tahun yang lalu" Jawab Lucy.

"Hmm begitu.." Balas Juvia sambil menebalkan lipstick di bibirnya.

"Aku duluan ya.. aku duah selesai" Ucap Lucy lalu keluar dari toilet.

"Untung aja ga ketahuan tadi" Gumamnya lalu kembali ke tempat dudk.

"Gray" Panggilnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan .. entar nanti malam ku kirimkan email" Ucap Gray dingin.

"Ba.. baiklah..." Balas Lucy lalu meneguk teh hijaunya.

Eve hanya diam melihat situasi itu.

Juvia pun datang lalu mereka bersantai di kafe sebentar lalu pulang.

~Keesokkan harinya~

"Jalan kyoto kompleks shikimura no 2" Ucap Lucy sembari berjalan di suatu tempat.

"Nah ini dia rumahnya" Sambungnya lalu memencet bel yang ada di sudut kanan dinding rumah itu.

"Kau datang juga rupanya" Ucap seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Eh.. a,, iya,,," Balas Lucy yang kagok karena baru pertama kali ke rumah Gray.

"Masuklah" Jawab Gray yang mempersilahkan sebagai tuan rumah.

"Hn.." Say Lucy lalu masuk ke rumah Gray.

"Duduklah aku mau bikin minum dulu.. maaf ya berantakan penuh dengan perlengkapan bengkelku" Ucap Gray lalu ke belakang.

Sejenak Lucy melihat sekelilingnya.

Ia akui rumah Gray berantakan, ya maklum saja, ia tinggal sendiri.

"Maaf lama" Ucap Gray membuyarkan lamunan Lucy sambil menyodorkan teh hangat.

"Gpp.. ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Balas Lucy lalu meneguk teh hangat yang dibuat oleh Gray.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai segitunya kemarin?" Tanya Gray.

"Ah.. eh.. etto.. maaf" Ucap Lucy yang tak mampu menjawab yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah maaf.

"Tapi aku ga suka kamu berlebihan begitu" Jawab Gray dengan nada yang agak kesal.

"Maaf waktu itu aku" Say Lucy menunduk seraya nada menyesal.

"Gpp.. aku ga marah kok.." Jawab Gray seraya mengangkat kepala Lucy yang tertunduk.

"Jangan sedih ya.. aku sedikit emosi tadinya" Ucap Gray lembut seraya mengelus rambut pirang Lucy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan.

Gray masih duduk melihat Lucy, ia dekatkan wajahnya lalu mereka berciuman.

Tanpa sadar ciuman mereka yang boleh dikatakan cukup lama itu membuat mereka tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu rumah Gray lalu menjerit histeris.

Sontak mata mereka tertuju pada orang yang menganggu pertunjukkan mereka (?) . *dorr,, Author ditabok XDD*

Begitu melihat orang itu, seketika mata Lucy terbelalak begitu juga dengan Gray.

"Aku benci kalian" Ucap orang itu lalu pergi dari rumah itu.

"Juvia tunggu" Ucap Gray secepat kilat pun mengejar pacarnya, Juvia.

Lucy hanya diam, tertunduk, menyesali apa yang ia perbuat selama ini.

Tanpa pamitan dengan Gray, Lucy langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampai di rumah, ia hanya bisa merebahkan dirinya di kasur seraya berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Aku harus bisa akhiri ini semua".

~Beberapa hari kemudian~

"Gray... aku mau bicara" Ucap Lucy datang langsung ke tempat kerja Gray.

Sejenak Gray diam lalu berkata "Tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini.. palingan bentar lagi juga selesai".

"Aku mau bicara sekarang" Tegas Lucy yang sedikit membuat Gray tercengang lalu mengelap tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Bisa kita bicara agak jauh dengan bengkel?" Tanya Lucy balik.

"Loki.. aku cabut bentar.. kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku?" Ucap Gray pada teman separtnernya, Loki.

"Gampang.. kau bersenang-senang saja dengan pacarmu" Jawabnya dengan senyum mempesona, pria berambut kuning, memakai kacamata, Loki.

Gray tak menggubris jawaban Loki, mereka berdua langsung berjalan agak jauh dengan bengkel.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray lagi.

"Kita..." Ucap Lucy lalu terdiam sejenak seraya menghela napasnya.

"Kita putus saja.." Ucap Lucy.

"Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu?" Tanya Gray lagi seraya memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Hmmpp.." Gumam Lucy seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Padahal aku sudah putus dengan Juvia" Say Gray membuat Lucy seakan tak percaya.

"Aku ga salah dengar kan?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Iya.. aku udah putus dengan Juvia.. sebetulnya Juvia tersingkir dari hatiku digantikan dengan orang lain.." Jawab Gray.

"Siapa?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Cewek pirang yang bawel, selalu datang ke tempat kerjaku, selalu memberikanku minuman sekaleng soda,periang, yang nembak aku 3 bulan yang lalu" Jawab Gray seraya tertawa kecil.

Lucy hanya diam seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Gray tadi sampai - sampai pipinya memerah lalu berkata " Uh.. aku ga bawel tahu" ucapnya lalu tertawa bersama Gray.

"Aku ga mau putus" Ucap Gray di sela mereka tertawa.

"Karna cuman cewek bawel ini terpampang lengket di hatiku" Goda Gray seraya mencubit pipi Lucy lembut.

"Ih... gombal" Teriak Lucy yang memerah wajahnya.

"Jadi kita ga putus kan?" Tanya Gray.

Lucy yang diam memerah tak mampu menjawab hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Kalo begitu... hmphh.." Ucap Gray lalu menggendong Lucy.

"Hei Gray jangan gendong aku..." Teriak Lucy meronta namun di dalam hatinya tersimpan kegirangan tak terkira.

"Diam saja.. aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke bengkel.. kita akan rayain ini bersama Loki.. ga diam.. ku cium kau nanti.." Balas Gray yang masih menggendong Lucy berjalan ke bengkel.

"Gray" Panggil Lucy.

"Ap..." Ucap Gray namun terpotong karna sang putri berambut pirang tlah merebut bibirnya.

~End~

Hah,, kelar juga saya ceritain #dihajar XD

Nah begitulah ceritanya, gomen typo, alur kecepatan dll, krna saya juga makhluk biasa, so, keep reading and review minna~~ :333


End file.
